my first story
by oddsawesome
Summary: he was just a normal 14 year old boy who loved to have fun. but when crippling stomach pains and heavy nosebleeds, begin to scare his friends, odd knows this is not how a flu is supposed to act. a blood test proves he has leukemia. will chemo bring him back to health, or will people say goodbye to this fun loving boy?
1. Chapter 1

The trouble with Odd.

Odd Della Robbia sat on the couch on a Saturday morning watching TV. The show he was watching wasn't really his favorite show, but at least it was something to watch. This is crazy! Odd yelled. There isn't a darn thing on! Suddenly, yumi Ishiyama burst in through the door. Hey odd! She yelled. Did I leave my I-pad in here somewhere? I'm not sure. Odd said. Let's check. So, they checked under the couch, in between the cushions, and behind the TV. They checked underneath the kitchen table, behind the cabinets. Oh man! Yumi said. What if it's not here? Maybe it is. I got a feeling. Then, they checked odd's bedroom. They looked in the closet, and under the bed. Then, finally, odd said, hey! Look! Here it is! He pulled it out from behind the box where he kept his movies. Man! Yumi said. All that time I thought I had taken it with me! Yeah! Odd said jumping up. Suddenly, ouch! My stomach! He yelled. What's wrong? Yumi asked. I don't know! Odd said. Does this happen often? Yumi asked. Yes. Odd said. It has been happening since this past Saturday. Ask your mom to take you to the doctor. Yumi said. I think I will. Odd said. Thanks for helping me find my I-pad. Yumi said. That's no problem. Said odd. Yumi walked out of the house and closed the door. Meanwhile, odd went to the cabinet to take some stomach pain-killer. Then, he went to go lie down. Maybe a few hours of sleep will settle me down. Thought odd. So away he slept. When he woke up, his clock said 12:35 pm. He had fallen asleep at 11:45 am. Not much of a sleep. But he didn't feel tired anymore. Odd climbed out of the bed to go to the bathroom. As he peed, he felt a little dizzy. But his stomach was fairly better. Then, he flushed, washed his hands and dried them and he exited the bathroom. His mom was home. Odd's five sisters were hogging up the couch watching MTV. Janie said, you better not be hogging up that TV forever! I want to watch the science channel! Nerd! Chelsea said. Odd's mother came and felt his head. You don't feel hot. She said. Stomach aches do go away don't them? Odd said. They will. Odd's mom said. They will. At dinner, the stomach came back but odd managed to eat. His sisters kept fooling around, making it harder for him to concentrate. Finally, odd said, excuse me! Then he rushed to the bathroom. When he came back, his mother was concerned. Maybe this isn't just a simple stomachache. Odd's mother said. I'll call doctor thatch to see if he can see you. All right. Odd said. He climbed back in bed. What if I get severely sick? Thought odd. What if it's not just a simple stomach ache? Odd rolled over. I can't get sick. He thought. I can't get sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Odd gathered his jacket and book bag and headed for school. Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and yumi were already standing under a tree waiting. Hey. Ulrich said. Hey guys. Odd said. You look sick. Jeremy said. It's just a bad stomach ache. Odd said. Are you sure? Ulrich said. You look really tired. You really do. Said yumi. My mother is picking me up this afternoon to go see for an examination. Odd said. That's good. Said aelita. Later that day, odd was in the library looking for a book on worms. But his stomach was still bothering him, so he looked for a book on Rockefeller instead. Then, as he walked out of the library, there was a pressure in his head that made him want to bend it back and forward again. When odd looked down, there was blood dripping on his shirt. His nose was bleeding! He gasped and rushed to the nurse's office. Yolanda looked up and gasped. Odd! My goodness! Come quick! She said. She pressed a cloth to odd's nose. Is this the first time this has happened? She asked. Yes, but I've been having bad stomach ache's lately. Said odd. The nurse looked concerned. What are they like? She asked. Crippling. Odd said. They also make me feel weak. I see. Said the nurse. My mothers coming to pick me up for doctor's appointment. Said odd. That is good. Said the nurse. At that right moment, odd's mom walked in. she got an eyeful of his nose bleed. My goodness! She said. Did this just happen?! Yes. Said odd and the nurse. Come on. We're going to the doctor right now! Said the mom. Bye. Said odd. Bye. Said Nurse Yolanda. It took 12 minutes to get to the hospital. There, the doctor felt odd's stomach. This hurt? He said, pressing on his right side and middle. Only a little bit. Said odd. And you said he just had a nosebleed too? The doctor asked. Yes. Said odd's mother. We'll run some tests. Said the doctor. It's probably a flu or something. He said. I hope so. Said odd's mother. At the X-ray unit, odd felt tense as the machine moved over his body. Then, after 4 X-ray's, it was over. Odd climbed down from the table. Mom, it's starting to hurt again! He whined. Okay, she said tensely. Then, odd used the bathroom in a test tube. After that, the doctor said, the results will come back in 3 days. At home, odd got in bed. He was worried about how the results might come out. Odd slept for an hour. While he was sleeping, one of odd's sisters was wondering what was going on. What's wrong with odd? She asked. He isn't feeling well. Said odd's mother. The test's will come back in 3 days. He'll be fine I'm sure. She walked into odd's room. Oh honey! She said. She grabbed a towel and pressed it to his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

Mom what's wrong with me? Odd said dabbing the towel up his nose. I don't know. Said his mother. The next day odd could hardly work. At lunch, he didn't push it. He ate some mashed potatoes then, he dumped his tray in the trash can. Are you sure you're going to be all right? Said Aelita. I think so. Said odd. All of a sudden, there was a pressure in his stomach. He rushed to the bathroom as fast as he could. The next day, odd didn't go to school. He stayed at home being monitored by his mother until the results came in. odd used the bathroom constantly. He didn't have a nosebleed, but he kept having to go number 2. He and his mother were both scared. Then, the results came in. the mom listened carefully. Odd jumped out of bed and listened, and his breath came in worried gasps. Then the doctor said, your son has leukemia. Is it serious?! The mom explained. We can contain it, but if it spreads... the doctor trailed off. Okay, were on our way! Said odd's mother. Odd was frozen. Was he hearing things, or did the doctor really say he had leukemia? He was frozen. At the hospital, the doctor's ran more tests. Odd's mother was trying not to cry, but a few tears ran out. The doctor's got odd started on an I.V. and a monitor. Odd called Ulrich, and he told him the bad news. Oh god. Said Ulrich. I hope you don't lose the battle. Tell the others. Said odd. I will. Said Ulrich. Odd tried not to cry. Do you think I will die? Asked odd. We'll see. Said the doctor. But I hope not. Odd lay in the hospital bed that night. He was in pain. He was nervous and his body was having problems. The doctors came to give him more medicine, and he soon fell asleep. When odd re-awoke at 7:00 am, the doctors were talking with his mother. They were talking about chemo therapy. Odd leaped out of bed and ran over to the doctors. No! Yelled odd. No way! Not going to happen! My goodness! Said his mother. What's wrong? No chemo! Odd yelled. If you do, all my precious hair, it- calm down son. Said the doctor. We know about your hair, but we can't help it, that's what just happens with chemo. When are you going to start it? Asked odd cautiously. If it makes you feel better, were going to start tomorrow. Said the doctor. That okay? He said to odd's mother. Yes. She said. Later, odd had soup and crackers. He had another nose bleed that afternoon also. Then Jeremy called. He said that everyone would be there at 8:30 next morning to see him. Satisfied his friends were coming to see him, his mind gradually got off the chemo therapy.


	4. Chapter 4

So, how did you get it? Asked yumi. They don't know yet. Said odd. They are running genetic test's to see if it's from a great grandparent or something back in my family, but so far, nothing has come up. Aelita sat on the bed and crossed her legs. Does anything else hurt? Asked aelita. Not really. Said odd. Just my darn stomach. We all hope you get well. Said Ulrich. We don't want you to die. Me neither! Said odd. So I hope this chemo crap is worth it. Later, when they all left, odd got himself prepared for what would be the chemo. The doctors cleaned his chest area. Then odd winced as he stuck a needle with a catheter on the end of it. Odd's mom seemingly watched cautiously as the doctors attached a dialysis with the medicine in it. You ready? The doctor asked both odd and his mother. Yeah. They said. The doctor cut on the machine, and a purple-pink dye began running through odd's system. That night, odd found hair all over the pillow. He blamed it on the chemo, but the mom said, hair does shed. The next day, odd left the hospital. He didn't go back to school yet, but he did get some of his homework brought home by Jeremy or Aelita. Then, little by little, odd began to feel better. Finally on Wednesday, 4 days of hospital, and 6 days at home, odd went back to school. People clapped for him, and even teachers welcomed him back. But odd said the battles not over yet. He concentrated and did his work well, although he wasn't a master. At lunch, odd gorged. And everyone relaxed, seeing that he was back to normal. Well, on his scale. One day, at the recreation room, odd was feeling a little funny. He had a headache. He took some special pills, the doctors gave him, but he still felt funny. So he sat down while his friends played. On his way back to the classroom, odd's vision blurred. Then, he passed out! When odd woke up, he was in the doctor's office. What happened? Asked odd. Hypocalcaemia happened. Said the doctor. What is that? Said odd. A condition where your body's calcium levels become too low. In cancer people, it can become common. We're giving you biophisates, which should bring those levels down. Said the doctor. This is bad. Said odd as he shook his head. What happens now? More chemo. That's what/ said the doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Aelita opened a cup of strawberry yogurt as odd talked. So, they're going to be doing chemo every 3 or 4 weeks. Odd replied with a sigh. That's terrible for you? Huh? Aelita said taking a bite of strawberry yogurt. Yeah. Odd replied. I can't believe my hair is starting to fall out already! He showed aelita a bald spot. "What will everyone think of me when I go completely bald?" odd said sadly. "Maybe people will treat you better?" said aelita taking another bite of yogurt. "I really hope so." Said odd, turning his head towards the sun. It was almost thanksgiving of 2012, and a fall wind rippled through the air, making odd shiver. Aelita gripped her yogurt can so it wouldn't fly away in the wind. She took another bite. "What are you guys going to have for thanksgiving?" asked aelita. "I don't know." Said odd, scratching his head. "Half the food's I probably can't eat, because of my cancer." "Like right now, I'm not supposed to have any sugar!" so I guess that means no pie, or ice creams. "Don't feel bad aelita said patting his shoulder." "Getting rid of that cancer is much better than worrying about having sweets at thanksgiving." Then, aelita blew a very sad sigh. "Holidays and other occasions won't be the same for me she said as she closed her eyes. Aelitas mom had been kidnapped by the men in black when she was young, because her father, Franz hopper, had been hacking into multi agent programs on the supercomputer. "Everything is going to be all right "said odd. "Just like you told me, not even 5 minutes ago." I guess said aelita throwing the yogurt cup in the trash, then; they both got up from under the tree and went inside.

Odd took a bath that night. He wanted to let his muscles relax out. After the bath, he watched a movie. His chest still felt sore from last week's chemo therapy. He heard his sisters downstairs, arguing about the TV show that was on. Odd heard his phone ding. He picked it up. Ulrich was calling. Where are you? It said. "I'm in bed." Odd yawned. Ulrich sent back: just wondering. Odd felt strange. "That was kind of a random text." He thought. Odd drifted off to sleep. When he woke up, it was 8:30 am. Odd went down stairs for a bowl of cereal. "I could have fixed you some eggs" Said odd's father. "No it's all right" said odd. Odd's dad stared at him. "What"? Odd said frowning. "Son!" "Your eye"! He yelled. Odd ran to the mirror. His right eye had blood in it! The mom came in. "oh my god"! She yelled. " maybe I won't get better." Thought odd. "Maybe it's too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later, odd was back in chemo. He sat as he watched more and more of the dye drip through his system. Odd's hair began to fall out some more. He began to where caps and hoods to school. Odd got depressed. He wished his cancer would go away. Then thanksgiving was right around the corner. The next 2 days in school were only half days. Then, thanksgiving weekend arrived. Aelita went to Jeremy's house and Ulrich went to yumi's. Odd helped his mom cook dinner. They had turkey, dressing, yams, stuffing, cranberries, chitterlings, sweet potato pie, and roasted acorns with a side of cabbage and beets. All the relatives showed up at around 1:00. First, they cut on some music, and then they said a prayer, then it was time to eat! Odd ate slowly, for he was not feeling good. He ate everything on his plate. Then there came the pie. Odd had 1 thin slice, but he wasn't allowed to have ice cream. All of the kids played and joked around while, the adults talked and played cards. So odd called aelita. "how is your thanksgiving going?," he asked. "everything is wonderful!" she exclaimed. Theres no cook like mrs. Belpois! " did you have some chitterlings?" odd asked. "not really" said aelita. "I'll eat pig, but that particular part of the pig is not my style." Odd laughed. "okay, talk to you later"! "bye"! said aelita. At 8:30 pm, all the relatives said goodbye, and took leftovers home to eat for tomorrow. Odd, still depressed that his illness would never come to an end, he stood in the mirror watching another episode of eye bleeds and nose bleeds. Why?! Odd said. "why is this happening to me!" that night, odd had a very strange dream. He kept seeing himself in a dark chamber filled with insects. And the insects kept trying to cover him up. But when they did, odd melted into a puddle of blood. 3 weeks later, more chemo. Odd stayed in the hospital for 3 days. Then, it was December. People rushed to Christmas shop. Odd slept a lot. He felt so bad. The doctor said that he was in stage 2. Does that mean he's close to dying? Asked odds mother. Maybe. Said the doctor. But let's hope not. Odd had bloody throw up one morning, and he stayed home for 2 days. Then, only 2 days before Christmas, on a Friday. It snowed. Everyone was out of school. All the Christmas decorations were set up on everyones houses. One day, to everyone's surprise, odd started feeling better. He didn't have his usual pain in his body like normal...


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe I'm healing. Thought odd. He thought, if your there god, thank you for answering my prayers. 4 days passed. Odd felt even better. For Christmas odd got a new coat, a new video game, a new novel collection, some chocolate cherries, and lastly, an I-pad.! "Sweet!" said odd. "Just like yumi's!" odd began to feel much better as time went on. But all of a sudden, he had a nosebleed. It's just a cycle going on. Said the doctor. "It is good news." "Healthy versus sick is fighting, and healthy is winning. "Thank god," Said odd's mother. Odd told his friends. "That's awesome!" said Ulrich. "yeah." Said yumi. Suddenly, sissi came by to see them. Well, well, well, I see someone's feeling much better! "Yes, said odd. I'm feeling much better." "What do you want?" asked Ulrich. "nothing." Said sissi folding her arms. I'm just saying I'm glad he's better. "Well, said Jeremy. 'No tricks." "I don't play tricks." Said sissi. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a seed. 'Take It.; she said. : what will it grow into?" asked odd. "A raspberry bush." Said sissi. Odd took the seed. "That was weird." Said aelita as sissi walked away. It was now January 2013. A new year. A new experience. Everybody would be 15. William and yumi would be 16. At home, odd planted the seed. He hoped it wasn't some crazy gag trick from sissy. A raspberry bush sounded great. But it would take a while to grow. Odd's doctor stopped the chemo therapy for a while. Odd was feeling so much better now. One day, Jeremy found aelita at the super computer. She was typing something. What are you doing? Jeremy said. "Nothing much. Said aelita. Jeremy placed his hand on aelita's shoulder. "Franz hopper's gone." He said. "no." she said. "Hope always remains." It snowed more that January. The lakes, and rivers, and streams, froze over and everything was caked in ice. Odd got a little sick, but he soon felt better than ever. Odd watched as his dormant raspberry seed lay waiting to grow. Odd played his video game, and then he ate some chocolate cherries. Odd just wanted everything to be perfect. And it was. Everything was getting so much better.

**Author's note: I'd like some reviews if possible please. P.s. are any of you reader's generator Rex fans? Then go over to that section and look for my name and read the gender bender I created!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Everything looks clear!" said the doctor. 'So far, so good!" odds mother had tears on her cheeks. "Thank goodness!" she said. "He's healing!" later... "Wow!" that's great!" said yumi. "Were glad that you're getting better." Said aelita. Then, sissy came along again. "How's my little seed doing? She asked. "It's dormant." Said odd. "Oh well. Let me know when it grows," said sissy. "sure." Said odd. At lunch, odd didn't eat. He just thought. "Not hungry?" asked Ulrich. "I am." "Im just thinking about something. He said. It snowed some more after school. February was approaching. It seemed spring was right around the corner. Odd slowly started eating sugar again. He was happy because he missed candy and sugar. "is the cancer fully gone?" he asked his mother. "Almost", she said. Odd noticed his hair was coming back also. The bald patches were filling in nicely. Then February. The temperatures started to go up but it never went stayed above 55 degrees. One day, milly went up to odd and asked, "how's it going?" "it's clearing up nicely." He said. he said. Milly was a red haired little girl, who seemed to change shape and size, beauty, and age every day. She was 12 and in the 7th grade. On some days, she seemed older like 14, and on other days, she looked like a little 8 year old girl. Now, she looked like a super small adult.

"Hey odd, can I borrow your I-pad?" asked Sandra. "Why?" said odd. 'It's mine?" Kayla's hogging the computer!" said Sandra. Odd sighed. "Oh my god!" your eye again!" said Sandra. "What!?" said odd going to the mirror. There was nothing there. "Girl!" yelled odd. "Stop messing with me!" Sandra laughed and walked away with odd's I-pad. The temperature was 70 degrees the next day. "I can't believe it!" said Ulrich. "Winter isn't even halfway over yet, and it's feeling like spring time!" "Tell me about it!" said aelita. That night, they all watched a movie at odd's house. It was called "skyline." A creepy alien movie. When it was over, aelita said, "I couldn't take another scene." Yumi said, "what kind of alien movie is this?" "a new kind." Said odd. "A better kind." "Why did the rest of the brains not affect the aliens, but terry's brain control the alien?" asked Ulrich. "because, terry was more powerful than the rest." Said odd. "like me, I'm more stronger than this cancer."


	9. Chapter 9

Then march. Odd got another check up. "Still no sign of cancer; let's just hope I don't relapse." Said odd. "Don't think about it." Said the mom.

Odd grabbed the clear plastic binder off his desk to check inside to make sure he didn't miss any paperwork. Clovers began to pop in odd's back yard. He checked on his raspberry plant. And he watered it three times a day. He changed out the dirt whenever too. "You look like a girl!" said Joan, when he walked outside wearing his mother's strawberry apron. "Oh be quiet." Said odd. "I'm just tending to my raspberry plant." Joan rolled her eyes. "Since when do you garden?" she said. Odd chuckled. "Since now." He said. "Don't do anything stupid!" Joan said crisply. Then, she went back into the house, hands on her hips. Odd's mother brought him some grape juice later on. "Don't stay out here too long." She said. "I can smell the rain coming. Spring break was right around the corner. Odd's raspberry bush began to sprout. Thorny limbs and leaves grew into the next and next, soon, the plant began to take up the whole garden, then, one morning, close to April, a berry appeared. It was a small green thing. Odd watched it closely. Sometimes odd would see wasps and bee's hanging around his raspberry plant. But they soon left. Odd felt happy. His cancer was basically gone, and everything was going back to normal. One day, everybody started turning 15. First Ulrich, then Jeremy, then sissy, then aelita, lastly odd. But the New Year wasn't over yet. One day odd was at the mall with his five sisters. "Hurry up in there!" said odd. All of odd's sisters were in a place called "bath and body works." Odd tapped his foot. "Come on!" he said. He heard them giggling and laughing as they sniffed candles and tried on sparkly perfume and such. The mom said, let me handle it. Then, she called; "girls!" and they all came running over out the store like magic! "What the?!" yelled odd. "I called you like 20 times and you didn't come!" he said. "Hey!" said Chelsea. "That's how we are.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: this is the last chapter! Thank you all who have been reading this far. Sorry it took so damn long to get finished. I got in trouble at school earlier this year so well, you know... any who... keep an eye out for a new story posting after this one. :)**

Odd felt the wind fly through his hair as he rode to the doctor's office for one last checkup. He had a smile on his face. And so did his mom. When they got there, it was a five minute wait. Then, the doctor called them back. So said the doctor... she seemed really happy herself. She looked through odd's file. "You're the boy who's doing so well!" she said. Yep. Said odd. "Hopefully this is my last check up." He said. "We'll see." Said the doctor. Odd swallowed hard. As the doctor checked his reflexes and eyes and ears and nose and mouth, she said, everything appears to be fine. At x-ray, odd felt nervous. He watched as the machine ran over different parts of his body and snapped a picture. Then, they did a lumbar puncture. Those were painful. Odd was so nervous though, he could hardly feel the doctor sticking the needle in him. Then, they were done! "well", the doctor said 30 minutes later... "it's gone!" mother and son started hugging and crying joyously. At home, the family congratulated him. The next day at school, odd told his friends. "Wahoo!" they all said. Suddenly, Jim came over to them. "What's going on over here?" he said. "the cancer is gone!" odd yelled happily. "that's what!" then, jim started yelling "wahoo!" too!

**THE END.**


End file.
